Brimber Gym
Brimber Gym is the second Gym that the player must challenge. The Gym is located inside Mt. Igneus behind Brimber City and specializes in Fire-type Pokémon, meaning that it could be difficult for players who began with Grass-type Starter Pokémon, especially with how scarce Water-type, Rock-type and Ground-type Pokémon are early on. Players must first expel Team Eclipse in Mt. Igneus before the Gym will open. The Gym is led by Sebastian, who enjoys creating obstacle courses. He hands out Brimstone Badge if defeated. Design Brimber Gym is built inside Mt. Igneus, which is a volcano just behind Brimber City, hence the appearance of being "embedded" into the volcano. Lava flows inside the Gym and serves as an obstacle course. Upon contact, it does not actually kill the player, but will make the player's avatar crumble temporarily, teleporting the player back to Gym entrance. Gym Puzzle The puzzle inside the Brimber Gym is an obstacle course testing challengers' agility and precision, as it forces them to jump over hurdles made of lava, climb rock walls, and leap from rock to rock. Lava Hurdles This is the first obstacle that the player encounters inside the Gym, but appears multiple times throughout the puzzle. The player, now given the ability to jump while inside the Gym by hitting Spacebar, must leap over the hurdles. Contact with the lava results in the player being sent back to the beginning of this Gym. Rock Wall The rock walls can be climbed by holding down the up arrow. They serve as a ladder for the player and allow him or her to climb up to the second level of the Gym. There are 2 rock walls in total. Rock Jump To traverse this obstacle, the player must jump to the centre of a pool of lava, where a single rock serves as the only safe place to stand. Player must again avoid the the lava, as contact with it will send him or her back to the beginning. Trainers There are 4 trainers that the player must face before fighting Leader Sebastian. Pyro Bryce's Charmeleon is particularly dangerous with its , which always take out 40 HP of player's Pokémon, depleting most of their health and possibly sufficient to knock them out. Sebastian can be a tough opponent if the player is not prepared. All of his Pokémon possess Overheat, which is a very devastating Fire-type attack, especially if used by his Magmar who has high Special Attack stat. |- |- |Attack1 = Ember|Attack2 = Harden|Attack3 = Rock Throw|Attack4 = Incinerate}} |- |- |Attack1 = Growl|Attack2 = Smokescreen|Attack3 = Ember|Attack4 = Dragon Rage}} |- |- |Attack1 = Tail Whip|Attack2 = Ember|Attack3 = Flame Wheel|Attack4 = Stomp}} |- |Attack1 = Ember|Attack2 = Work Up|Attack3 = Headbutt|Attack4 = Noble Roar}} |- |- |Attack1 = Rapid Spin|Attack2 = Fire Spin|Attack3 = Smokescreen|Attack4 = Flame Wheel}} |- |- |Attack1 = Overheat|Attack2 = Take Down|Attack3 = Noble Roar}} |- |Attack1 = Overheat|Attack2 = Reversal|Attack3 = Flame Wheel}} |- |Attack1 = Overheat|Attack2 = Flame Burst|Attack3 = Feint Attack}} |- Award Once the player defeats Sebastian, he will award the player with Brimstone badge, which will raise the level limit of obedience for Pokémon traded-in up to Lv. 40. He also gives the player TM50 Overheat. |- |- Trivia * Gym Leader Sebastian is based on PlatinumFalls, who is a creator of several Roblox obstacle course games, which is related to the Brimber Gym having an obstacle course. **Leader Sebastian gave out 2080 dollars only before the free access update. His Litleo and Growlithe were 2 levels lower, while his Magmar was 3 levels lower. They gave 317, 300 and 815 EXP Points respectively before the increase. 2